¿Y tú eres?
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Eran compañeros desde la primaria, ahora también en secundaria, a cada rato se encontraban, cosa que le extrañaba al castaño, pero nunca se dirigieron la palabra y ni siquiera se miraban a la cara, o bueno la chica de ojos azules nunca lo hacía, entonces ¡¿Cómo diablos termino enamorado de ella!. "Hola" "¿Hola?...Etto… ¿Y tú eres…?" un AU, claro esta viniendo de mi.
1. Chapter 1

** ¿Y tú eres…?**

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente Mujin Wakusei Survive o Planet Survival no me pertenece, lo que sí me pertenece es este fic.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por el centro comercial, como siempre, acompañado por su seriedad y frívola mirada, y nada más se podía apreciar de aquel castaño, de ojos marrones, piel morena, vestido siempre de negro que a pesar de todo, sabiéndolo o no, tenía más de una chica tras él. Suspiró, no le molestaba salir o ayudar a su madre pero si odiaba tener que estar apurado y en medio de tan gente, cuidando de que ningún ladrón le robara o cosa así.<p>

—_Para la próxima convenceré a Sharla para que venga en mi lugar_. —se recordó mentalmente antes de bufar.

Siguió con su andar, debía de ir a una joyería o a algún sitio donde pudiera encontrar un honorable regalo para su tía, volvió a suspirar, con lo mucho que sabía de mujeres y sus gustos pensó. Un gran alivio lo recorrió, después de caminar un buen rato había llegado a una joyería, no era la gran cosa como otros comercios pero por lo menos era algo, entró en el lugar sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, en el lugar sólo estaba el dueño y algunas mujeres viendo las vidrieras, se preparó mentalmente al momento que el cortes anciano lo atendió, ¿Qué rayos le gustaba a su tía?

—_No hay duda, esa niña tuvo que haber venido en mi lugar_. —pensó aterrado al ver tantas piedras preciosas y cosas que ni la atención le llamaban.

—Si quiere le puedo mostrar cadenitas, o algún anillo con una linda piedra. —dijo el hombre mayor al ver a su joven cliente. — Si lo desea le puedo aconsejar alguna alhaja, ¿Quién es la dama? —volvió a hablar el canoso hombre.

—Mi tía, dentro de unos días cumplirá como 29 años o poco más. —dijo el serio castaño, aun así era notorio, por lo menos para el viejo, que tenía ciertos nervios. —_Mataré a Sharla, o por lo menos a la próxima debo inventarme una buena excusa para que la manden a ella_. —terminó por sentenciar el chico.

— ¿Qué le parece esta, joven? —dijo el joyero al momento de mostrarle al oji-marrón una cadenita bañada en oro y un colgante que tenía un rubí en el centro y a su alrededor pequeños diamantes blancos.

Tal vez no era el mejor regalo del mundo pero no era culpa suya ser hombre, y teniendo diecisiete años no conocía ni los gustos de su tía, así que mejor no le molestaran por elegir lo primero que le mostraron, por lo menos y era para llamar la atención. Al salir de aquel edificio se percató que unas gruesas nubes grises tapaban el cielo, había refrescado un poco y la gente iba apurada, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que una gran tormenta se avecinaba, pese a eso y la gran posibilidad de atrapar una buena gripe el joven castaño caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, y todo estaría bien hasta allí si su celular no hubiera empezado a sonar furiosamente.

—¡Kaoru! —escucho chillar a una vocecita del otro lado de la línea. —¡Hasta que coges el móvil, baka! —recrimino la chica con un tono molesto.

—_¿Cómo es qué tengo a una exagerada por hermana?_ _—_pensó sintiendo pena por sí mismo. —Bájale a tus gritos y dime, ¿Qué quieres? —dijo exasperado el muchacho.

—¿Yo? Nada. —reprimió una risa al imaginarse la cara de pocos amigos que tendría su hermano en esos momentos. — Pero mamá quería saber si lograste comprar algo o querías que fuera a tu ayuda. —comentó burlonamente la chica de ojos verde esmeralda.

—Claro que compré algo, ¿Acaso no me conoces, hermanita? —dijo con cierto orgullo, otra cosa que solo su familia sabía, él cuando quería podía ser bastante orgulloso.

—Claro que sí, pero tú sabes tanto de mujeres como yo sé que le gusto a Louis.—dijo sin ya no poder dejar escapar una carcajada.

Él no dijo nada, y cuando le iba a regañar a su hermana una pequeña gota cayó sobre su cabeza, miro el cielo levantando una ceja extrañado, otra gota cayó sin previo aviso sobre su nariz y después de ese par de gotas un trueno resonó en el grisáceo cielo para luego dejar caer gotas gruesas y rápidas contra el suelo, observo su alrededor y vio como todas las personas y transeúntes andaban de acá para allá apurados, luego se miró detalladamente así mismo, maldijo al notar que se encontraba completamente empapado.

—¡Te estoy hablando! —volvió a insistir la vocecilla

—¡Y yo a punto de coger neumonía! —le riñó antes de cortar la llamada.

A paso vivo se resignó a buscar un refugió para no mojarse más, si es que la posibilidad era existente, un sentimiento parecido a la alegría lo embarcó al ver que debajo de las miles de hojas de un gran árbol, ni una, siquiera una maldita gota, había caído en ese sitio, se dirigió a ese lugar, sentándose en la banca que estaba bajo aquel enorme árbol, suspiró aliviado. Nuevamente su celular comenzó a sonar de forma molesta, lo sacó del bolsillo y se fijó el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla del aparato, rodo los ojos al ver que se trataba de la castaña otra vez, y después de varios minutos se decidió a atender.

—¿Por qué colgaste?! —criticó de forma funesta la muchacha.

—Discúlpame por preferir mi salud por sobre-encima de tus gritos. —dijo con sarcasmo, instantáneamente estornudó.

—Ok, ¿Dónde estás? —inquirió mientras se escuchaba como abría una puerta de la casa.

—En algún lugar. —dijo al mirar a su alrededor. —Trae paraguas. —dijo burlón.

—En seguida estaré allí, ni se te ocurra moverte. —anunció ignorando por completo la broma de su hermano.

—Como si tuviera a donde ir. —dijo sarcástico para luego cortar la llamada nuevamente.

Suspiró con desgano, miró hacia arriba chocando su mirada con las hojas del gran árbol que se encontraba a varios metros sobre él, cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente el aire, aquello era tranquilizante, más aun gracias al sonido que hacía la lluvia, con esa paz podía pensar tranquilamente y sin problemas, aunque en esos momentos su mente estaba en blanco, o era así hasta que recordó a cierta chica con la que se encontraba siempre, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que una joven de bellos y expresivos ojos azules estaba sentada junto a él. Ella, en cambió al chico se encontraba a su lado, estaba sentada en aquella banca desde hacía unos minutos antes de que la furiosa lluvia fuera enviada por el cielo, hablando alegremente con su amiga a través de mensajes; levanto la vista de sobre su celular y observo a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, quedo sorprendida al ver a ese chico castaño frente a ella, giro rápidamente su cabeza para mirar su celular y responder un mensaje que le había llegado, quedaba por agregar que un leve sonrojo tenía sus mejillas.

—_Calma, vamos respira, no se ha percatado que estoy aquí…como siempre_. —pensó, aunque se sentía decepcionada.

—"Estoy que me muero, Shar-chan, él está a mi lado en estos momentos D=".—fue lo que escribió en aquel mensaje que le mando a su querida amiga.

—"¿Pero te ha mirado?" —contesto la otra chica en una fracción de segundo.

—"No, ¿Pero qué hago si lo llega a hacer?" .—le respondió al momento que su euforia decaía un poco.

—"Pues si no lo hizo ni una sola vez en todos estos años no creo que lo haga ahora, pero si llegas a verte en esa situación solo salúdalo y sonríe" —aconsejo sabiamente la chica. —"Bueno hablamos al rato debo de ir a por _alguien_".—se despidió pero la oji-azul aprovecho aquel mensaje para una pequeña broma.

—"Con que _alguien_, eh. ¿Tienes novio acaso, Sharla?" —envió lo escrito teniendo una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—"Quien sepa…"—fue lo último que envió la castaña.

Antes de que pudiera enviar otro mensaje, para molestar un poco a la oji-verde claro está, escucho como empezaba a sonar un celular de forma molesta, y de seguido escucho como su acompañante bufaba, lo observo detenidamente por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como lentamente abría los ojos y sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se mostraba ceñudo al momento de atender el aparato.

—¡¿Qué?! —exigió de buenas a primeras.

—Por lo menos dilo de forma tranquila, ¿Quieres? —dijo molesta la chica del otro lado de la línea.

—Apúrate, dentro de poco volverá a llover y no cogeré neumonía por causa tuya. —acuso, al estar ya de pie, con esa seriedad y frialdad que lo caracterizaban.

—Mira para tu izquierda. —dijo con malhumor, la oji-verde.

Se dio media vuelta para donde su hermana le había dicho, termino la llamada al ver en la esquina a una chica de lentes, luego se fijó en el cielo, mentalmente rogaba que la bendita lluvia no se largara nuevamente, por inercia, tal vez, giro un poco su cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo miro el banco en donde minutos antes se encontraba sentado, quedo perplejo al ver que aquella chica de cabellera anaranjada se encontraba sentada allí. Levanto la cabeza al sentirse observada, soltó un respingo al ver que ese moreno la miraba, su rostro como siempre era inexpresivo, pero logro notar que en los ojos castaños de él había sorpresa, quedo en shock por una fracción de segundo antes de reaccionar, rezando para que sus nervios no la delataran le sonrió y con una mano lo saludo, sintió cierta tristeza al ver que el miraba nuevamente para adelante y comenzaba a caminar teniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos, aun así no le quito la mirada de encima por un rato, quedo sorprendida cuando lo vio parar, sacando una de sus manos de los bolsillos y saludarla para luego seguir con su camino.

—¿A quién saludabas, Kaoru? —pregunto curiosa la castaña, en cuanto su hermano llego junto a ella.

—No seas metiche, y dame ese paraguas. —dijo serio el chico.

—Como digas. —le dijo al momento que le entregaba el objeto, dándose la media vuelta y mirando con atención la dirección por donde él había venido.

—_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué mosco le pico?_—se preguntó extraño, aun así ambos se daban la espalda mutuamente.

—Levanta la mano y saluda. —le ordenó la joven de casi diecisiete años. —_No me di cuenta que Luna estaba por acá_. —pensó sonriente al momento de mover su mano de un lado a otro, saludando a su amiga.

—No, ahora vente. —dijo al coger a su hermana por la capucha del buzo que está usaba.

Mientras tanto, aquella chica de bellos ojos azules se encontraba sorprendida, ¿Acaso su mejor amiga y aquel chico de cabello castaño se conocían? Quedo estática en el momento que un pensamiento asalto su mente. —_¿No serán no-novios?_ _—_ instantáneamente una pequeña llovizna comenzó a caer suave y ligeramente sobre la acera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Cómo andan, minna-san?! Me presento hoy aquí con un nuevo one-shot, bueno tal vez two o three-shot, mejor queda como mini-fic . Y no me quedo de otra que escribir esto porque no me deja avanzar con mis otras historias, por cierto si alguien las lee "Mi Perro Guardian" y "The Five Hinamori" las he dejado detenidas por un tiempo, primero quiero terminar con "La Guardiana De Las Puertas Del Tiempo" y "Hermanas de Sangre"<strong>

**Bueno espero que esta primera parte o primer capítulo les haya gustado, ya aviso que qué no será un fic largo, máximo creo qu capítulos, bueno eso es todo.**

**¡Comentarios, Críticas y demás, mientras sean de buena manera, bienvenidos sean!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Y tú eres…? **

**Lamentablemente Mujin Wakusei Survive o Planet Survival no me pertenece, lo que sí me pertenece es este fic. **

* * *

><p>Nuevamente la semana había empezado, y durante todo el fin de semana no había hablado con su amiga de ojos color esmeralda, de tan sólo pensar que ese chico y ella podrían ser más que amigos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero sentía cierta molestia e incomodidad. Miró su reloj, este marcaba las seis, con algo, de la mañana, según lograba ver ya que su vista estaba un poco borrosa, se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y se tapó muy bien con las mantas, se sentía con pocas energías, volvió a cerrar los ojos, era temprano no pasaba nada si dormía un poco más.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que hizo aquel castaño después de levantarse fue darse una refrescante ducha, no tardo mucho, ya que el clima no dejaba conveniente el tardarse. Ya vestido y con el cabello húmedo, bajó a la cocina para desayunar siendo recibido por su madre y hermana, ambas con una gigantesca sonrisa en la cara, algo le decía muy en su interior que estuviera atento, aun así hizo como si nada, tomó sin prisa su desayuno para luego agarrar su mochila y salir de la casa, minutos más tarde fue alcanzado por Sharla. Tenía que admitir, aunque fuese para su maldita conciencia, que le extrañó no ver a aquella chica de tez clara.

—¿A quién buscas, hermano? —pregunto con un tono inocente, sonrió disimuladamente al ver que el moreno se sorprendió.

—A nadie. —dijo él, tan serio como de costumbre.

—¿Seguro? ¿Entonces por qué miras a todos lados a cada rato? —cuestiono inquebrantable la chica. —_Parece que ya se dio cuenta._ _—_pensó alegre.

—Te digo que no busco a nadie, ahora deja de tanto interrogatorio. —le dijo con una mirada asesina el chico.

Se calló de inmediato pero aun así una sonrisilla se dibujó en sus labios, conocía a su hermano y sabía de sobra que, con apenas esas preguntas, lo había puesto nervioso. Hacía horas las clases habían comenzado en la Academia Soria, cada quien se encontraba en su respectiva clase, imposibilitados para salir al receso porque, como el tiempo había avisado desde la primera hora de la mañana y desde el fin de semana, una fuerte lluvia se hizo presente, y los menos pacientes se lamentaban por aquel suceso, mentalmente, rogaban que para la salida se detuviera, ¿Quién, además de la jefa del centro estudiantil, Menori, querría estar tiempo demás en la escuela? A desgracia de los profesores el clima no afectaba lo suficiente a sus alumnos para que aquel milagro sucediese.

—"_Shar-chan, ¿Me podrías traer los apuntes? Es que me enferme y por ello falte u.u"._ _—_la castaña de lentes de marco rojo recibió aquel mensaje en su móvil en la húmeda salida de la institución, sonrió internamente al ya tener elaborado un plan maestro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ne, Kaoru, por mí. —rogo por décima novena vez la esmeralda a su hermano.

—¿No le puedes llevar TÚ esos apuntes a TU amiga? —dijo fastidiado el moreno al momento de mirar fijamente a su hermanita.

El camino de regreso a su casa había sido normal, exceptuando que su hermana traía una sonrisa, en cierto punto terrorífica, en el rostro, pero todo tomo un rumbo verdaderamente terrorífico en el instante que entraron en su hogar, su madre y Sharla se había mirado de forma extraña, conocía bien aquella miradita, la cual significaba problemas para él.

—Vamos hijo, tu hermana tiene que ayudarme con lo de la fiesta sorpresa de tu tía, además ya sabes a donde tienes que ir, dejas los apuntes a la amiga de Shar-chan y vuelves. —dijo con su voz suave la mujer de cabello largo y castaño utilizando aquel tono que impedía una negación.

—Hmm…¿De aquella chica?¿Luna? —dijo derrotado el castaño, ¡Oh, mundo cruel!

—Sip. —dijo al entregarle los papeles al chico y despedirlo en la puerta. —Okka-san, dentro de poco tendrás nuera, y yo cuñada. —dijo tarareando una cancioncita acompañada por la mujer.

El cielo estaba encapotado, y era más que obvio que una lluvia furiosa se largaría nuevamente, apuró su andar, no se mojaría otra vez ya que poco faltaba para que él también agarrara una gripa de aquellas, ni loco soportaría los rezongos de su madre y las bromas de su querida castaña, la que lastimeramente tenía por hermana menor. Estando ya enfrente de la puerta de esa casa medianamente grande y de paredes blancas, soltó un suspiro, miró el lugar un poco antes de tocar la puerta, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la entrada, miró fijamente el cielo, finalmente fue atendió, se sorprendió al ver a esa chica, claro está que no lo demostró.

—Hola. —saludo de forma seria el moreno.

—Hola…Etto…¿Y tú quién eres? —dijo extrañada la chica de orbes azules, aun ya conocía al chico.

—Uhm…Esto…Soy el hermano de Sharla. —dijo restándole importancia al asunto. —Ella te manda esto. —dijo al entregarle los apuntes a la joven.

—"_Dentro de un rato me voy, ¿Podrías aguantar a mi hermano un poco?_ _—_ fue el mensaje que le llegó, la muchacha sólo echó un suspiro.

—Este…¿Quieres pasar….?—

—Kaoru. —fue lo único que dijo el castaño.

—¿Quieres pasar, Kaoru? —pregunto con una sonrisa al moreno.

—"_¿Podes quedarte con Luna un rato? Sólo hasta que llegue yo, ¿Si?_ "_—_leyó que decía en la pantalla de su móvil, suspiró. —Claro, Luna. —dijo al entrar a la casa y segundos después comenzó a llover nuevamente.

—Parece que va a estar así toda la semana. —comento la peli-naranja al estar en la sala de estar con el castaño.

—Pues mientras no haga que me dé gripa por mí, bien. —dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. —¿Y desde cuando son amigas Sharla y tú? —interrogo al sentarse en un sillón de la sala.

—Uhm…desde tercero de primaria. —dijo pensativa, teniendo su dedo índice sobre una de sus mejillas y con estas infladas, debía admitir que se veía…bonita.

—Hmm... —fue lo único que dijo el de ojos castaños.

—Debes estar aburrido, ¿No? —afirmo la chica antes de estornudar.

—¿No deberías volver a la cama? —pregunto preocupado, no hace falta decir que la joven no se percató de aquello.

—No, estoy bien. —dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Segura? Estas roja. —dijo al ponerse de pie y acercarse, bastante, a la chica de ojos azules posando una de sus manos en la frente de la muchacha. —Creo que no tienes fiebre. —dijo al poner su otra mano sobre su propia frente. —_Esperen, ¡¿Por qué diablos estoy haciendo esto?! ¡Apenas la conozco!_ _—_pensó alterándose enseguida, separándose muy rápido de la mejor amiga de su hermana.

—Etto…em…—ahora si se encontraba completamente sonrojada. —_¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Y por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?_ _—_pensó la peli-naranja al llevar una de sus manos a su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

—Eh, ¿Vos y Sharla tienen la misma edad? —cambió de tema velozmente.

—Sí, aunque yo soy mayor que ella por unos meses. —dijo la joven para luego sonreír. —¿Y tú cuántos años tienes, Kaoru? —dijo curiosa a su invitado pero justo cuando él iba a responderle alguien tocó la puerta.

—¡Shar-chan! —exclamo al abrir la puerta y ver a la chica de lentes frente a ella. —Pensé que ibas a tardar más tiempo. —dijo Luna sonriendo, ya estando los tres en el mismo sitio.

—Le dije a Okka-san para que me dejara venir más temprano, no quería que soportaras a mi querido hermanito mucho tiempo más. —dijo la castaña sonriendo con burla, sabía que aquel comentario había hecho enfadar a su hermano.

—Ya viniste, ¿No? Entonces yo me voy. —dijo el moreno con molestia saliendo por la puerta principal. —Sayonara, Luna. —fue lo último que se escuchó de parte del chico antes de que desapareciera.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso, Sharla? —pregunto extrañada y con cierta _molestia_ la pelirroja.

La chica tan sólo se encogió de hombros antes de contestas. —Me encanta hacerle rabiar, además si no decía nada parecido él no se iba a ir. —afirmo antes de soltar una risita. —Pero… ¿Cómo la pasaste con Kaoru? —cuestiono con tono pícaro.

—Etto…pues bien…em…hablamos un poco. —dijo nerviosa. —Uhm…¿Vos sabías qué….—dijo aunque no pudo terminar la pregunta.

—¿Mi hermano Kaoru es el chico que te hace sentir _rara_? —completo la pregunta de la oji-azul. —No, pero me pareció extraño como te quedaste al verme a mí y a ese malhumorado. —mintió sin ningún remordimiento.

La chica de cabellos anaranjados tan sólo se sonrojó, tapando sus ojos con su flequillo, posiblemente había hablado demás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había maldecido en voz baja durante todo el camino de regreso a su casa, ¿Quién se creía que era esa cuatro ojos? Indirectamente casi lo echaba a las patas, y no quería ni imaginarse el mar de preguntas bochornosas que le haría a esa chica que decía era su mejor amiga, el mundo pequeño para que justo la mejor amiga de su hermana fuera esa chica con la cual se encontraba en todo momento, y en cualquier lugar, si lo pensaba un poco eran compañeros desde primaria, y también iban a la misma secundaria, aunque no al mismo curso, y eso era una de las cosas que le extrañaban, pero nunca se habían dirigido la palabra hasta hace unos minutos y ni se miraban, bueno esa chica nunca lo hacía, suspiró, ¿Qué había sido todo eso en la casa de Luna? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por alguien que no conocía? Bueno posiblemente haya influido el hecho de que si la joven se ponía mal estando con él, su queridísima hermana lo asesinaría. Quedo estático al ver estacionado frente a su casa un auto deportivo color rojo, su mente empezó a trabajar en cosa de minutos, Sharla había llegado temprano a la casa de la pelirroja, su madre le había dado permiso sin rechistar, he hizo que el fuese para la casa…¡Su tía Nya había llegado!

—_La que me espera, tierra trágame._ _—_fue lo único que pensó antes de que su madre lo hiciera entrar en la casa de familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno aquí el segundo capítulo de este mini-fic, y tengo escusa por demorar, ha sido mi cumpleaños y he tenido que hacer un viajecillo…bueno por lo menos me gané el manga de Ao no Exorcist o Blue Exorcist *-*.<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado! Comenten, onegai! Y desde ya gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n, también por quienes comenten! **

**Sayonara, minna-san!**


End file.
